Vamp In Hogwarts
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Theres a new person at Hogwarts.


_**Vamp In Hogwarts**_

_**Disclaimer- I Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight.**_

_**Summary- Theres a new person at Hogwarts. **_

"Welcome back students to another wonderful school year. Many things have changed over the last year and this year we are hoping for things to settle down and may new adventures begin. Lets begin with the sorting." Dumbledore took his seat and everyone watched as the first year students entered. Their nervous eyes wandering around the hall, taken by surprise of the starry ceiling.

"Line up along here, and when I call your name you will take a seat on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head to tell you your house. Anderson, Cecilia." A short girl with two blond pigtails took a seat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. Cecilia took her seat at the Slytherin house.

"Christophers, Michael." A dark hair boy took a seat on the stool.

"Hmm... Better be GRYFFINDOR." The sorting continued on for a little while, each student going up waiting for the hat to call out a house before taking their seat at the rightful house.

"Zina, Taylor." A very small girl with dark black curly hair walked up the three steps before sitting on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Very much so SLYTHERIN." The girl smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table. The finally results of the sorting were, Slytherin 24, Gryffindor 16, Ravenclaw 12, and Hufflepuff 8.

"Well done and congratulations students. As all of you are aware last year Voldemort was officially defeated. In the end many people ended up sacrificing their lives and we lost many others. This year we hope to be able to move on with our lives, you are allowed to grieve if you feel it's important. I will be introducing the school new consular as soon as she arrives, she is very open minded and you will be allowed to talk with her about anything, especially if you find it hard to talk about with your friends. On a slightly happier note I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin who will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts again, and his wife Tonks will also be joining in on teaching Charms with our new Professor RockWood, who has kindly accepted the position so that Professor Flitwick could retire." The students all clapped as Dumbledore paused his speech. Just as the students finished clapping the Great Hall doors busted open, everyone looked up in shock, there stood student a young very pale female, who looked to be about 16, but her height that was something around 4'11 claimed she was only around 10. The students watched as this muggle dressed teenager walked into the hall, she was dressed in a pair of dark washed designer jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket cover it. Her dark black hair was all spiky like, giving her a very unique look. Many off the female students huffed at her in jealously and a couple slapped their boyfriends for drooling. The female laughed a musical laugh before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"My apologies Headmaster." Her voice shocked many of the students, it was so delicate and airy at the same time. Dumbledore nodded at her his eyes had the annoying twinkle in them, the seemed to scream I-know-something-you-don't-know.

"I expect each and every student to treat our new and returning Professors with respect. As always I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Now that that is all said and done, let feast begin." With those words Dumbledore raised his hands a the food appeared on the tables. Everybody started piling food on their plates.

"Aren't you going to eat?" a redheaded boy asked the new female who sat at the Gryffindor table.

"No I'm not hungry." She answered looking at the food in slight disgust, especially when Ron's mouth that had been filled with food dropped open.

"RONALD that's disgusting." A bushy hair girl shrieked.

"Sorry about them, I'm Harry Potter, the one that doesn't know table manners is Ron Weasley," said boy called a 'hey' at his friends words "and the bushy haired girl is Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." A black hair boy introduced the four she had been sitting near.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Alice."

"Why didn't you get sorted?" The one named Hermione questioned

"I came earlier before school started." The four made an O before nodding and eating their dinners. "Well as interesting as this whole thing has been if you'll excuse me." Alice got up from the Gryffindor table and bounced over to the Slytherin table, she saw the person she was looking for and shrieked before jumping on his back which had been facing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his back to her.

"DRACO!" The blond spluttered for a second before realising who it was. He unhooked her arms and pulled her to sit down on the bench beside him. The students all went silent expecting the blond Slytherin Prince to hex the girl for even touching him.

"Jeez Alice, do you always have to do that?" The blond asked trying to sound angry. Alice just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't speak to your step mummy like later." The whole Slytherin table burst out into laughter, while Draco just blushed before shaking his head at Alice.

"Don't you have someone else you could be annoying?" Draco asked before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"No. Actually now that mention it." The two shared a secret smirk before Alice stood. "Bye Draco Mummy loves you." She placed a bit wet slobbery kiss on the blushing red's cheek and listened as the whole halls burst into laughter. Alice smiled and bounced as she made her way to the Head Table. The students all quiet down as she walked up to the table and towards their most feared Professor. Alice smiled at him and went and sat in his lap, he just shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. Several people fainted from the action.

"Heya Tonks."

"Wotcher Alice." The bright pink hair lady greeted. The two shared a smile at the gaping students who sat in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well I guess this is a good time to announce who this lady is. Students I would like to introduce you to Alice Cullen. She will be your grief consular, anything you say to her with not be shared with anyone else including myself. Professor Cullen will also be occasionally helping Professor Lupin out with his Defense Against the Dark Arts especially concerning lessons about Vampires. Professor Cullen is indeed a vampire, do not worry though she is a different kind of a vampire, a vegetarian vampire. She feeds from animal blood instead of human, which is why I greatly stress the importance of nobody ever entering the Forbidden Forest. There are many dangers that lurk in those woods and Professor Cullen will be out there feeding occasionally. As a last order of business I would like to officially introduce you to your newest professor, Alice Cullen-Snape." Many people let out gasps of shock and several more people fainted. Alice smiled at the students before kissing the feared Potions Master's cheek. She laughed when she could hear the quiet whispers that were being shared in-between the students.

"What's so funny?" Severus Snape asked his wife.

"They want to know if our relationship is even legal." Severus, Tonks and Remus laughed when they heard her reply.

"Students I would just like you to know I may be only in a 16 year old body but I would actually like you to know I am older then your Headmaster. Therefore our relationship is very legal." Many of the students blushed before question who she could possible know what they were saying.

"Vampires have very good hearing." half the students in the Great Hall were red as tomatoes now. "I think I'm gonna like it hear. And I look forward to getting to know each and everyone of you." With that Alice sat back with the other Professor and watched as all the students in the hall paled before getting up and running out the hall.

_**I hope you enjoyed. I just had to write this it's been bugging me for a while. **_

_**Just a note about mummy Alice and Draco. Lucius and Narcissa were killed in the finall battle and Snape being Draco's godfather got custody of Draco and because Alice is married to Snape, she became Draco's step mummy. Obviously neither Remus or Tonks died. And Snape and Draco never killed Dumbledore and Snape never died. **_


End file.
